


Losing strides for you

by Thatoneweirdevakshipper



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Equestrian, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even is a show off, Even is bipolar, F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Isak, Horseback Riding, Isak cries a lot, Isak is friends with girl squad, Isak is out already, Isak’s horse is Dutch, M/M, Magnus Fossbakken Ships Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Out Isak Valtersen, POV Isak Valtersen, Top Even Bech Næsheim, drama with the girls too, english horseback riding, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneweirdevakshipper/pseuds/Thatoneweirdevakshipper
Summary: “Hella, need anything?” The guy said, hooking his horse into the cross ties.“Sorry, never seen you around. Isak.” He said, holding out his hand.“Even,” The guy said, shaking Isaks hand.“I’m new here, as you can see. This is my horse, Rose. She’s a hunter jumper, and.. yeah..” Even said, looking directly at Isak’s eyes.“Oh.. uh.. yes.. my horse is Dutch. He does mostly everything,” he laughed, rubbing Dutchs muzzle.Or: The equestrian Isak and Even AU no one asked for.





	1. Trail rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it! Comments are always welcome, if you have any suggestions or any advice for me to take. Takk.

Isak quickly got out of his car, slamming the door behind him. He walked on the pebbles on the ground, as he swiftly opened the door to his horses stable; Dutch.

He put his halter around the black horses head, dragging him out of the stall into a wash station, to groom and tack him up.

He took the curry comb, brushing over Dutch back and forth, making lose dirt come out underneath of the horses fur.

He finished grooming, when he turned around to go to get his tack when-

Who is that? Isak thought, seeing a blond haired guy bringing a white horse onto the wash station next to him.

“Hella, need anything?” The guy said, hooking his horse into the cross ties.

“Sorry, never seen you around. Isak.” He said, holding out his hand.

“Even,” The guy said, shaking Isaks hand.

“I’m new here, as you can see. This is my horse, Rose. She’s a hunter jumper, and.. yeah..” Even said, looking directly at Isak’s eyes.

“Oh.. uh.. yes.. my horse is Dutch. He does mostly everything,” he laughed, rubbing Dutchs muzzle.

“Cool.” He said, starting to groom his horse.

Isak speed-walked to the tack room, pausing for a moment to think, what the fuck just happened?

Isak was soo gay. He came out of the closet 2 years prior, and he only basically does hookups or one night stands. He really never had an actual love interest. Well, except Julian. He clenched his fists remembering what he did to him.

He shifted, stumbling out of his thoughts, grabbing the top of his tack box, pulling the top to the side.

He grabbed his saddle pad and half pad in the box, matching his grey shirt with the saddle pad.

He also grabbed his saddle, which was on the wall, and his girth.

He placed the light brown saddle on the peg on the wall, and the girth on his horses back, pulling the saddle pad and half pad on the horses back.

He plopped his saddle on, and hooked the girth in, tightening it on both sides to the correct tightness.

He looked back to see Even just now grabbing his tack, too, and putting it on his horse.

Isak stumbled into the tack room, grabbing Dutch’s brown bridle (to match with his saddle, because why the hell not), and slumping it over his shoulder.

The snaffle bridle had been used by him for a long time, and it wasn’t his, first. It was Eva’s, then when she didn’t like the type of snaffle bridle, she gave it to Isak.

He unleashed the cross ties and halter, putting the reins over his horses head, putting the bridle on as Dutch gets adjusted to the pressure of the bit.

He does the nose band, and other bands, then puts the reins in his reach, leading Dutch out of the old stable.

It was a decent day, not too cold, not too hot. However, every time it’s like this, he always gets too hot, anyways.

His black boots crunch over the grass, and eventually the sand, as he unlocks the gate to the jumping arena. The jumping arena was outside, and not too big of a arena. No one ever really came out here because of the worn out jumps and the fact that there was an inside arena with fucking air conditioning.

However, Isak liked to come out here, even if it means getting too hot and sweaty, it just means alone jumping, and if he made a mistake, no one would whisper with their friends, or glare looks at him.

He clicked Dutch into a trot, as he started to trot around the some-what small arena.  
His trot got faster, as he always got really eager to go faster, but Isak slowed him down. Dutch was still kind of green, so he needed to be treated differently.

After a little bit, he clicked him into a canter, letting some of his energy behind, but he still kept a ton.

He quickly realized he wasn’t alone, as he saw Even jump onto his horse in the middle.

He slowed down his horse into a halt, sighing.

“You know there’s a much better, air conditioned, less sweaty, inside jumping arena? Right?” Isak said to Even.

“I know. I’m not dumb, I took a tour of this place, Isak. What if I feel like going out here?” Even responded, walking his horse on a right lead.

“Okay. Whatever you want.” Isak gave up, cantering Dutch again, pressing his heels down and posture more up to show off his skills. If he’s going to be here, I might as well do extra hard.

He did his warm-up, as he went to the side to chug some of his water before he did jumping and more intense stuff.

When he was done drinking, Even was cantering on the fence, still warming up.

He first clicked Dutch into a trot, his black body shinning in the radiant of the sun, then cantering him into his first jump.

The jump was a single, starting off easier. Dutch handled it well, not lifting his head up to make the bit even more uncomfortable in his mouth.

When he jumped it, he tried to keep his heels down, holding his breath as he went into his jumping position. His head turned left to the next jump, which was more complex. A line. Dutch always had trouble with lines, always losing his strides in the middle and after one.

Isak’s horse cantered up to the jump, jumping the kind of high jump, as Isak went into his jumping position, again, holding his breath.

He hoped Dutch wouldn’t loose striding so he didn’t seem like he didn’t know anything.

He quickly went into his jumping position again, and after that, just like he knew it Dutch lost his striding and forced him into a jump he was not expecting, as Dutch slammed on his hooves to stop, flinging Isak off of his head.

Before Isak could realize what happed, Even started laughing, as Isak got up, grabbed the reins of his horse, and dusted off his breeches.

“Fuck off” He yelled at Even, swinging himself onto Dutch, his legs burning and probably bruised like hell.

“What? That was so..” Even started giggling again, “comical.”

“Wow. Ok.” Isak responded, not wanting to say anything else, “Well, you go now, to jump. I need a break for a bit, anyway. My legs are going to kill me the rest of the day.” 

“Ok, fall boy,” Even said, walking his horse, then cantering.

“Don’t call me fall boy, hot boy,” the words slipped out before his mind practically said no.

Even gasped replying with a, “The fall boy called me hot!” 

Isak quickly let Evens words go, as he saw Even perfectly jump over the jumps with this dam beautiful horse, and a dam beautiful guy.

His jumping position was perfect, he knocked no poles, had amazing heels, and fucking didn’t have to suck in his breath to jump.

Even slowly turned the canter into a slow trot, slowing down, then a walk.

Isak sighed, putting his heels down on Dutch’s sides, but he didn’t want to move.  
Shit. He kicked Dutch hard, yet he wouldn’t move, still.

Even was still there in the middle, watching Isak struggle.

“Hey, you can borrow my stick if you want.” Even suggested.

“Ok,” Isak mummered, holding his hand out as Even places the long stick in his hand.

He tried to make Dutch walk, and when he didn’t, Isak lightly tapped him, making him go forward.

“There we go!” He yelled, satisfied.

Even smiled, showing his dimples.

Isak cantered through the course, only knocking 2 poles down of 10 jumps.

After, he jumped off Dutch, and Even was already inside the stable. He lead him into the stables, holding Evens stick he let Isak borrow.

“Here’s your stick back,” Isak told Even, giving back the black, short whip.

“Thanks,” Even started, taking the stick from Isak’s hands.

“No problem, Even.” Isak replied to the tall blond.

Isak went back to Dutch, his halter on and attached to the cross ties, as he did before he gave back Evens stick.

He took off his saddle, saddle pad, half pad, and girth, speed walking over to the tack room, his boots clomping on the wood floor. He put his saddle pad in the laundry, and his half pad in the sun to dry off the unwanted sweat on it.

He put his saddle on the wall, and girth in his tack box. While he was in his tack box, he grabbed his supplies needed for washing off his horse.

He put all of the things down, and grabbed a treat out of the treat box, putting the brown treat in his palm, sticking under Dutch’s mouth, as he swooped in to munch the treat.

Isak started the water, first spraying it on his hooves, moving up to his back.

He grabbed the soap, putting it on his hands, then messily putting it on the black, somewhat calm horse.

He finished washing, then putting his stuff away, he caught Even staring at him? The fuck.

Even quickly looked away, like he just got caught committing a murder, and won’t admit to it. 

Isak unleashed the cross ties, and leads Dutch over to his stall, next to one of the lesson horses, Star.

He walks away, to his car, jumps in and drives away.

He gets home later on, and quickly changes into his normal clothing. He has to go with the boys today, since their forcing him to come to a party with him.

Of course, they decide to do a preparty at his place.

But, he first has to meet up with Eva and the girls, because he also promised them he would go with them trail riding in the afternoon.

He is going to take Dutch with him, but he’s not spending the whole day at the stables just because of something in the afternoon.

“Hey, baby gay!” Eskild comes barging in, without knocking.

“What did I say about knocking, Eskild?!” Isak confronts him, burrowing his brows in anger.

“Sorry, just thought I’d talk to you,” Eskild simply says, “I’m your guru, anyways.”

Isak huffs. He wish he didn’t tell Eskild for advice when he was still somewhat in the closet.

Eskild sat next to him on his bed, and paused for a moment.

“You need to take a shower. You smell like horses Isak! Horses!” Eskild exclaimed, madly.

“Sorry! I mean, I go to a stable everyday what do you expect?” Isak responded, getting out of his bed.

“To take a shower when you get back,” Eskild said, shuffling out of Isak’s room.

“Whatever,” He mumbled to himself, hearing a bing from his phone go off.

The equestrians 

Eva: Hey people!

Vilde: Hi Eva

Isak: hi

Noora: Hella

Eva: Sana? You there?

Eva: SanaAAA

Eva: SANA

Sana: Sorry, unlike you guys I’m not on my phone 24/7.

Eva: Sorry.

Sana: It’s fine.

Isak: what do you want Eva?

Eva: Change of plans. We’re still doing that trail ride, just with someone else, too. Also, Jonas wants to try riding :o

Isak: who eva

Eva: Someone new. His name is Even, he go to the stables, too.

Sana: The more the merrier.

Noora: cool

Isak: wait even? the hell, i met him the the stables this morning 

Eva: well, now you don’t have to introduce yourself!

Isak turned his ringer off, then turned off his phone. Fucking hell.

He got up just to take a shower, for Eskilds sake, and after putting his clothes on, slumping into the kitchen.

He grabbed a quick snack, turning around to see Eskild. Again.

“Are you going anywhere today, Isak?” He said, calmly.

“Yes, trail riding with the girls, and party later. By the way, we’re have a pre party at my house, so you might want to not have a guy come over,” Isak answered, slamming his door, not being able to hear Eskilds other words he had said.

*

Isak stumbled out of his car, holding his boots, with his sneakers on right now. When he got to the stable, he replaced the old sneakers with his boots.

“Hey, Issy,” Eva said to Isak, looking up at him.

“Hey, Eva,” He answered her.

“Were waiting for the girls and Even to show up, of course.” Eva smiled at Isak, walking away a bit, “Well, I’m getting Fib, you probably should get Dutch, as well.”

“Ok,” Isak managed to stumble out, making his way to his horses stall.

“Hey, bud,” He murmured to his horse.

He put his halter on, leading Dutch out of his kind of old stall. He lead him to the cross ties, hooking up him on the long lines.

Then, he saw Noora come in, holding her half chaps, sporting her paddock boots, since she says she doesn’t want to wear her normal boots on trail rides, which makes somewhat of sense.

“Hella Isak,” she spoke, smiling at Isak while he was brushing Dutch’s some-what long mane.

“Hey, Noora,” He answers, pulling Dutch’s tail to the left to brush it.

She walks off, to find Eva, where they talk, but Isak can’t really hear what their talking about, really.

Then, Sana comes, then Vilde.

Eva has a beautiful bay horse named Fib, Noora has a palomino horse named Dew, which is leased, Sana has a chestnut liver named Honey, and he’s also leased, and lastly, Vilde has a paint pony named Mars.

After mostly everyone has groomed, Even comes in looking all hot and attractive as fuck, with his deep blue eyes he could stare at for a thousand years- fuck, don’t think about that.

He quickly got Even out of his mind, as he grabbed his tack from the tack room, and putting it on his horse.

“Which route are we heading?” Sana questioned, putting her black saddle pad and half pad on her dark brown horse. 

They had routes they took for trail riding, which had different names for each one, and some went into each other’s routes.

“Twisted turns, I think I would like to do that one, since I never really tried it out before.” Eva responded.

“Ugh, that one sucks,” Even joined in the conversation, “We should do the new jumping path. It’s full of small jumps along the way, but it isn’t too hard. I heard you probably could trot the whole way, or walk at some points, since the jumps are spread out more.

Vilde nodded, “that would be nice. Isak, options?”

“Um... um.. yes, that would be nice,” Isak tossed the words out, looking at Evens lips as he smiled in a “I won” look.

Isak turned away for a second to plop Dutch’s saddle on his back. He looked at everyone else, sighing as he grabbed his girth.

 

*

 

They made their way onto the trail, Sana’s horse taking the lead, then Eva, Noora, Isak, Vilde and Even last.

“It’s pretty hot out, don’t ya say?” Eva shouted back at her girlfriend, as she nodded at her.

Noora and Eva has been dating for around 1 year now, and 5 months into their relationship, Eva came out as bi, and Noora came out as pan.

Isak turned his head to look where he was going, as he went into the right rein to turn right, as the path was pretty tricky.

“Trot?” Sana questioned to the group, as Isak sighed, wiping some sweat off his face.

“Of course, but make sure to slow down or speed up when you feel like the group is leaving some people behind,” Even said.

“Everyone knows that, Even.” Isak scolded the older guy.

“Be nice there!” Eva screamed at Isak.

“I’m not a child, Eva!” He answered Eva’s screaming.

“Guys, enough,” Vilde angerly talked, looking behind.

“We’re trotting now!” Sana yelled, “NO CHOICE,”

Sana began to trot, posting as her hips moved up and down.

Isak began, too, holding his thumbs up.

“There’s a jump ahead, by the way,” Sana said.

“Okay,” Vilde replied.

First, Sana hulled her horse over the kind of small log, then the other girls.

When it came to Isak’s turn, he went into a small jumping position, holding his heels down over the mini jump. It was nice as he felt the breeze when he jumped.

As he landed, he held his breath that Dutch wouldn’t canter there, since he had done that before, and..... with his luck, he didn’t.

The path seemed to go on forever, finally making it to the end when the time reached 4:00. 

“Okay, time to head back peoplez,” Even said, purposely saying “z” at the end.

Isak trotted the way back, since he just wanted to go to the stables, and feel the nice breeze of fans on the stable walls. 

When he got to the stables, he took his gloves and helmet off, reavling his awful helmet hair.

He quickly groomed Dutch, since he wasn’t super sweaty, and put him back in his stall.

He closed his car door, and drove back to his apartment.

*


	2. What should I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is confused with everything. He loves Even and all, but does Even like him? He goes to a party and something dramatic happens... then some things with Even... and he meets with the boys, who talk about Even, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!❤️
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, it means a lot 😊
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this chapter is nice, since it was kind of a non edited draft, so sorry if there is any mistakes!
> 
> Don’t forget to comment if you have any ideas, or any advice! It really helps me grow as a writer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. See you later.

Isak stumbled out of the car, the boys behind him. They were kind of late for the party, people already throwing up outside, but it didn’t honestly matter.

 

They walked in, Isak quickly getting lost in the crowd, grabbing for beer.

 

Jonas came over, holding weed.

 

“Dude, before you get drunk, we have to smoke. It’s tradition, by the way!” He screamed in his face, holding up a joint.

 

“Come on, get the boys,” Was all Isak said, grabbing his beer off the table and onto his hand.

 

They made their way into the blasting party, as they got to the bathroom, the boys followed them, knowing Jonas had joints.

 

They opened the door, as Isak made his way to the tub, sitting in it, as the boys sat down, too.

 

“Ugh, why are we always so late to parties? No good first or second years to hook up with are gone! Like they knew we were coming. Fuck them,” Magnus ranted, as everyone laughed at him.

 

“Dude, are you already drunk?” Jonas spat out, looking at how Magnus’ mood changed.

 

“Excuse me! Maybe I am drunk, but I don’t care!” He bawled out, angrily.

 

“Whatever,” Isak mumbled to Jonas.

 

Mahdi handed Isak the joint, as he blew in and out, and smoke went out of his mouth, gradually.

 

The guys started talking about girls, as Isak zoned out a bit. He watched the floor to the bathroom, which had a pale cream color.

 

He lifted his head back, trying to listen to Magnus talk so hardly about girls, but failed and slumped over.

 

“Dude! Isak!” Jonas screamed at him, snapping in his face.

 

“What?” Isak replied, frowning.

 

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Jonas answered, sounding like a 13 year old.

 

“Jonas, were not in middle school!” Isak stumbled out.

 

“Whatever, just answer the fucking question!” He demanded.

 

“Um... ok...” he thought a little. Wait... Even... “I have a crush on this guy named Even.”

 

“Even Even? As in Eva’s friend?”

 

“Oh.... yeh I think. I don’t know... I meet him at the stables and he seemed cute I guess, and I accidentally slipped out that he was hot, and he didn’t react badly or anything...” Isak trailed off.

 

“He called him hot? The first time they meet! Hot! Wow, great thinking Isak.” Magnus said to Isak.

 

“That’s the thing! I wasn’t thinking!” He defended, taking another sip of his beer.

 

“I think Isak’s drunk. Come on, we should get out of this bathroom.” Madhi said.

 

They all went out, all of them getting lost in the crowd to do something else. Isak sighed, finishing his beer, and putting it down.

 

He got lost in his own thoughts for a second, thinking about Even, and if their actually going to meet. He wanted to be more than friends, though.

 

He went to the kitchen to grab another beer, when he felt someone grab his arm, and push him.

 

Isak turned around to see him. Julian.

 

“The fuck are you doing here! Get off of me, you slut!” Isak bawled out, shuffling him out of his way, making him fall to the floor.

 

He got up off the cold kitchen floor, eyebrows crooked down.

 

“Isak, why do you have to be so dam worried all the time?” Julian implied, his fists clenched.

 

“Back off! Now! I don’t need to see you another time in my life! I knew that as soon as I caught you cheating on me with another guy!” Isak stated, angrily stepping forward.

 

Julian raised his fist up quickly, knocking Isak’s face, making a large bruise around his eye.

 

“What the hec- what happened?” Isak heard Even yell.

 

Wait, Even was there? Oh gosh...

 

“Dude! Back off!” Even screamed at Julian’s face, as Julian ran off, leaving Isak sitting on the cold floor.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Even stumbled on his words.

 

“Uh.... I.... I don’t.. don’t know,” Isak stuttered.

 

Isak felt like crying there, his eyes getting glassy from the sudden pain. But, he didn’t end up crying, not able to think straight.

 

“Um.. ok..” Even responded, “what do you want to do?”

 

“Sleep.”

 

“Well you can’t sleep here, right?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“Where’s your address?”

 

*

 

It turns out Even has a car, he likes shitty pop music, and loves art. And well, horses.

 

When they get to Isak’s house, Even waves goodbye as Isak gets out and walks drunk to his apartment.

 

When he opens the door, Eskild screams at him.

 

“Baby gay! Your back so early! Wait..” Eskild pauses, “why do you have a bruise on your eye?! Who hurt you? Tell me, please!!!”

 

“I saw Julian at the party, ok? It wasn’t that big of a deal. Eskild, leave me alone!”

 

“Never! Julian? Oh my god Isak, that is such a big of a deal! Who toke you home? Your so drunk you can barely stand straight.” Eskild begged to Isak.

 

“Some guy meet. Nothing important. Just a crush.” Isak spat out, regretting the crush part.

 

“My baby gay has a crush! Now, you probably need pain medicine, your eye looks bad,” Eskild whined, pulling him into their somewhat small kitchen.

 

“Here, Isak,” Eskild said, putting meds and a cup of water into his hands.

 

“Thanks, Eskild,” Isak walked off, plopping the medicine in his mouth, drinking the water.

 

He slammed his door, going straight to his bed. That night, he couldn’t go to sleep.

 

*

 

He woke up to the light that was blaring on his eyes, as he took his phone to look at the time. Turns out, he only got 2 hours of sleep.

 

His head felt so sore, he had a massive headache, probably hungover from last night. What happened? As soon as he thought about it, he remembered Julian and him punching him in the eye... and then Even.

 

Gosh, why Even?

 

He felt around his right eye, and as soon as he touched it a little more, pain started creeping in on his eye. Yes, definitely bruised.

 

Isak sighed, pulling the sheets up to go to the bathroom, still kind of angry about what had happened last night.

 

As he made his way back to his room, he heard Eskild chatting with Noora.

 

“So... how are you and Eva doing?” Eskild asked, holding his coffee in his hand up high.

 

“Actually, pretty good,” Noora responded, “we’re thinking of moving in together, soon.”

 

“What? Moving in? Noora, noooo! I’ll miss you, anyway,” Eskild sighed.

 

“Eskild, you have to know that me and Eva are two lovebirds. Haven’t you seen Eva when she comes over? She’s always staring at me, like I always sometimes do to her,”

 

“Your still in high school!”

 

“Don’t care!”

 

“Your only a 2nd year, Noora!”

 

“I didn’t say now, did I?”

 

“But you said soon!”

 

“By soon, I mean like 1 year down the road, if we’re still together by then,”

 

“Whatever,”

 

Isak quietly shut his door, and sighed, while moving to his bed, and plopping down.

 

He heard a bing from his phone, as he looked at it, he was shocked.

 

Unknown number: Hey, it’s Even

 

Isak quickly changed Evens contact to Evens name.

 

Isak: hi, even

 

Even: hi! Didn’t know you would respond, lol

 

Isak: well, here I am

 

Isak: also, how did you get my number

 

Even: one of your friends gave it to me

 

Isak: WHAT DID THEY TELL YOU??

 

Even: all they told me was that Isak was right about me being hot ;)

 

Isak: UGHHHHH

 

Even: anyway, are you okay? Your probably hungover as hell.

 

Isak: yeah, I am

 

Even: just making sure ❤️

 

A fucking heart emoji. He closed his eyes, hoping this was a dream, but it wasn’t. He was actually glad it wasn’t a dream, honestly.

 

He looked at his phone again, at the texts.

 

The boy squad group chat was blowing up with texts, so he used this moment to talk to them.

 

Magnus: Vilde KISSED me yesterdayndjdhdhhdhdjdj

 

Mahdi: Dude, I think everyone knows that

 

Jonas: everyone does, it’s just Magnus is showing off

 

Isak: what’s up my dudes

 

Mahdi: Isak’s not dead!

 

Magnus: did you know Vilde kissed me yesterday Isak?

 

Isak: ihhh nei

 

Isak: *uhhh

 

Magnus: well she did, and it was AMAZING omg

 

Isak: anyway, Even texted me this morning

 

Isak: who is responsible of this? And also responsible of telling even that I called him hot?

 

Jonas: Magnus

 

Isak: MAGNUS!!! IM GOING TO FUCKINGN KILL YPU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW

 

Magnus: you got it bad for that boy, don’t you, Issy?

 

Isak: only my friends can call me Issy

 

Magnus: :0

 

Isak: just kidding, mags

 

Magnus: thank god

 

Isak turned off his phone when all they talked about was random shit Isak didn’t care about. He sighed shifting in his bed.

 

He thought for a moment about texting Even, saying something funny... or... just friendly? He didn’t want to be friends, though. He wanted to be a lot more than friends. But, maybe, true love can start off as just friends

 

*

 

Isak made the mistake of texting Even he wanted to hang out. It wasn’t really a mistake, and Even agreed, it’s just Isak smells like throw up since he’s still in the same outfit as yesterday, and his hair is sticky and gross because he didn’t shower yesterday after the trail ride.

 

He quickly took a shower, put his clothes on, and walked to the nearest coffee shop, as he promised Even he would come.

 

Isak saw Even, and sat down by him.

 

“Hello!” Isak said, smiling at him.

 

“Hi, Isak,” Even replied, smiling as well.

 

They both talked about movies, and got into a not so deep conversation, mainly because Isak knew basically nothing about movies.

 

“Romeo and Juliet is the best movie out there.” Even started, sipping his coffee.

 

“Oh, never seen it. Heard the play though, think everyone has,”

 

“You haven’t seen it? You have to see it sometime, the most epic live story ever, ending in tragically.”

 

“Yeah, not a big fan of that. Tragic movies suck,”

 

“You haven’t even seen it! Come on!”

 

Even nudged Isak a little.

 

“Fine. I’ll see it later.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“So, where do you come from?”

 

“London. I lived in Oslo before, though. When I was younger, obviously,”

 

“Obviously,”

 

A little time had past, around 30 minutes, and they were talking like crazy. Maybe I still have a chance, Isak thought.

 

“Oh.. I wanted to go to the stables in the evening, and well... it’s the evening now. Wanna come?” Even suggested.

 

“Ok, what are we gonna do though?” Isak replied.

 

“Probably just walk trot and canter. I wanted to get Rose exercise.” Even answered.

 

“Okay, we’ll go.”

 

*

 

When they got to the stables, Isak went to Dutch, and pat him on his head, as he pulled him out to the cross-ties.

 

“I’m doing bareback today, Isak, just saying” Even said to Isak.

 

“That would be fun. Joining you.”

 

He groomed Dutch with the curry comb, hard brush, then soft brush.

 

He took Dutch’s good and pulled it up to pick all of the dirt out of his hooves, and when he was done, he took a brush and brushed his mane and tail.

 

He went to the tack room to grab Dutch’s other bridle, which was a black normal one.

 

He slid the bridle onto Dutch’s face, as he chewed on the bit when it plopped into his mouth.

 

“How long have you been riding for, Isak?” Even questioned, putting on his bridle on Rose.

 

“Around..” Isak paused, thinking about how long ago his first lesson was, “6 years ish.”

 

“Oh, 7 for me,” Even replied.

 

“I started at 11... and you started at 12? Since your 19?” Isak questioned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Once they got their horses ready, they both lead their horse into the paddock with no jumps in it.

 

Isak quickly hopped onto his horse, with a bit of struggle, and when he turned around, Even was already walking Rose.

 

The golden horse looked beautiful even without tack. The horse breed was a standard bred, with a nice trot.

 

Isak clicked Dutch into a trot, as he went into the left rein.

 

Even pushed his foot down, making his pale horse trot, and Isak did the same, as his horse fast trotted around the edge of the fence.

 

It was a nice day. The sun had been shinning, and Dutch wasn’t reluctant to trot, or even go, like last time. The birds were chirping, which made Isak happy, since they kind of cooled his mind down, especially because of what happened last night.

 

They went into a canter, Isak’s hips swaying to the movement of his dark horse. Dutch began to slow down a little, so Isak pushed his heels into his horse’s side, so he wouldn’t go more slow.

 

Even slowed down, as Isak did, too.

 

“That was a nice day, thanks for coming with me Isak,” Even said, winking at the end.

 

A fucking wink. He was falling for that boy hard, and he knows it.

 

*

 

“I ship you two so much, you don’t even know,” Magnus started,going on Instagram on his phone.

 

Isak sighed.

 

“I know, I think that the whole boy squad thinks the same way too, Mags,” Isak said, winking at the boys.

 

“You should make the first move, Isak. Or you should probably wait until there’s signs of him liking you, like playing with his zipper on his hoodie when he’s talking to you, or looking at your lips.. things like that. Or things he says.” Mahdi advised to Isak.

 

“I know. I should look for that. Jonas? Thoughts?” Isak asked.

 

“I agree with Mahdi,” Jonas answered, “you guys wanna play FIFA?”

 

“Yes!” The rest of the boys practically screamed at the same time.

 

They played FIFA for around an hour, before everyone had to leave Jonas’ place.

 

Isak was walking home with Magnus, mainly because Mahdi’s place was the opposite way of theirs.

 

“If you want Even, you have to be desperate.”

 

“How desperate?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, first off, I got Vilde to date me that way, and second off, if your not, Even doesn’t know what you want. You need to be straight forward like, “date me” or some shit.”

 

“Nei, not doing that!”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“That’s dumb Magnus! What is inside your head? Plus, I don’t know if he likes me or not.”

 

“Then just do what Mahdi said. Be causal, and all, and you notice signs, then BOOM! Be desperate as fuck!”

 

“I don’t understand you.”

 

“I don’t understand YOU! Why don’t you think being desperate is not going to get you anywhere?”

 

“It’s dumb. Well, anyway bye. My house is right here.” Isak said, walking up to his apartment and opening the door.

 

As soon as Isak shut the door, he slammed himself on his bed. What should he do? His mind raced thinking of how he could even date Even, not even releasing he was slowly falling asleep...

 

*

 


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens with Isak and Even, causing all his Instagram followers find out about it, Isak teaches Jonas about horseback riding

Monday

 

Isak woke up, having an actual good night for once. He yawned, stretching his arms in the air. He wore the same clothes as yesterday.

 

Him alarm kept beeping, so he shifted to the side of his bed and hit the “off” button on his phone.

 

He tugged the blanket off of his body, as he got up to go to the bathroom.

 

After the bathroom, he heard Eskild and Noora in the kitchen, baking something, probably, since he heard the crackle of the stove, and the smell of bacon.

 

As he walked to the kitchen, Eskild spot him.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty! You don’t have serious bags under your eyes.. or at least from your other eye that doesn’t have that bruise on it.... did you sleep?” Eskild said, tapping his phone screen.

 

“Yes, I actually did, Eskild. And, I know there’s a bruise on my eye, thank you very much, mr obvious,” Isak joked, wait, was he actually having a good day for once?

 

“Did you get someone to lease your horse, Isak?” Noora started, looking away from her baking for a second.

 

“Yeah, I did that 3 nights ago. Their coming every morning from now on.” Isak answered, looking down at his bare feet.

 

“That’s nice.” Noora replied, looking back to her pancakes.

 

“Want breakfast when Noora’s done, baby gay?” Eskild happily said.

 

“Sure.” Isak answered the question, heading back to his room to change out of his pajamas.

 

He wore an oversized sweater Eskild bought him, which was probably a woman’s sweater, but he didn’t care.

 

It was fully black, and on it had a rain cloud on the top right corner. It was comfy, to say the least, but never wore it school. Maybe he could be a little bit more brave today?

 

He also wore his regular dark blue jeans, which were pretty tight, but he liked them.

 

He slid his white socks on, then stepped out, and when he did, the smell of breakfast hit him like a truck.

 

Isak sat down at their dark brown table, that wobbled a ton because “it looks old and kinda modern, you know! It’s perfect! Just because it wobbles doesn’t mean anything!” (In Eskild’s words).

 

In the middle of the wobble table, lay a single fake flower because when they had a vase with the flower in it, the table wobbled so much, it feel down and broke.

 

Eskild let out a large gasp.

 

“You wore the sweater I gave you,” he wiped a fake tear, “to school, even! My baby gay is growing up so quickly!”

 

Isak sighed, angrily, as he kind of saw it coming when he put it on.

 

“It’s nothing, Eskild. Just because I wear something you give me doesn’t mean you have to freak out.” Isak grunted.

 

“But it was 30 dollars, and only saw you wear it once! Let me be happy for once!” Eskild exclaimed.

 

“Your always happy, though,” Isak shrugged.

 

“Not always.”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“More like... 1 quarter of my life is sad..”

 

“Less than that.”

 

“There’s nothing less than that!”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Come get your own food, I’m done cooking.” Noora said, getting herself a plate to put her food on.

 

Isak shuffled into the kitchen, putting his food on the plate, and sat back down at the dark table.

 

*

 

“Hey, guys,” Isak told the boy squad, high-fiving Jonas.

 

“Hey, dude!” Magnus happily exclaimed.

 

“Hey, Isak,” Mahdi said.

 

“We heard Even goes to this school,” Magnus said, dragging out the “o”.

 

“Really?” Isak answered, shock hitting him.

 

“Yeah, he’s a third year.” Mahdi said for Magnus.

 

“I don’t know if he’s here, yet though,” Jonas joined in.

 

Like almost on cue, Even speed walks into the school yard, looking hot as fuck, hands in his pocket, wearing his classic denim jacket, with light pants on. His hair is more stylized then usual, making it look extra sleeked back.

 

Isak started at Even going across the courtyard, taking large steps with his long legs. Even disappeared into the school building, as Isak looked back at the boys all staring at him.

 

“Dude! Why were you staring at him so hard?” Jonas says, looking in Isak’s way.

 

“Shh.. Jonas just look at him! He looked like he had stars in his eyes. Mabye He is falling in love!” Magnus shh-ed Jonas.

 

“Whatever, dude,” Mahdi started, talking about random things from the party on the weekend.

 

Isak had got his courage up, and thought about texting Even.

 

Isak: you went to this school? Didn’t know

 

Even: Yeah, transferred from Bakka.

 

Isak: why?

 

Even: I’ll tell you later

 

Isak: oh ummm later?

 

Even: it’s kinda personal

 

Isak: oh really sorry if I got on your nerves

 

Even: no, it happens a lot

 

Issk: ok

 

Isak put his phone in his pocket and sighed. What was Even hiding? It wasn’t his business, but he was just a bit curious.

 

“Oh, Jonas, Eva said you wanted to do horseback riding, right?” Isak started.

 

“Yeah.” Jonas answered.

 

*

 

Isak has invited Even over, which was probably not the smartest move, since Eskild was there that night, and he might assume it’s Isak’s crush, even though it is, but Even doesn’t need to know about that yet.

 

Even: I’m here

 

Isak: coming

 

Isak opens the door, to find Even slumped on the pole, as Isak welcomes him in.

 

Then, Eskild comes out of his room. Why did he have to come at the most terrible moment in time?

 

“Baby gay! Who’s that?” Eskild stumbles into Isak.

 

“Baby gay?” Even questions Isak.

 

“It’s just a.. um.. friend,” Isak stumbles, giving him the “this is my crush don’t blow it” look.

 

“OOOoOOoOooOoh! Okay,” Eskild squeals.

 

“I’m Even,” He reaches his hand out for Eskild to shake.

 

“Eskild. I’m Isak’s roommate, obviously,” Eskild says loudly, “you two! Off!”

 

When they get to Isak’s room, Even starts bursting into laughter.

 

“Baby gay? He calls you baby gay? Wait.. your gay??” Even chokes.

 

“Uh.. yeah. Sorry for not telling you sooner?” Isak hesitates.

 

“I kinda knew you were gay. If you know what I mean,” Even says, then winks.

 

Isak blushes, turning into a tomato. He basically said he knew Isak was gay because he had a dam crush on him.

 

“Anyway, what shall we do, baby gay,” Even mocks Isak.

 

“Don’t you dare call me that again!” Isak screams at Even.

 

“O-Kay grumpy,” Even replies.

 

“We should play FIFA.” Isak says, taking his controllers out.

 

“I’ll win.”

 

“Sure, Jan,”

 

*

 

It turns out Even was okay at FIFA, but he wasn’t the best ever. He beat Even, Of course.

 

“I think it’s time for you to go home, loser,” Isak smiled at Even.

 

“Fine, fine,” Even gets up, And Isak does, too.

 

Isak walks out the door with Even, to say goodbye, when Even stops, dead looking at Isak.

 

His head slowly starts to brush against Isak’s cheek, as Isak is screaming in the inside, his heart pounding. Evens lips were so close to his.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. This was happening.

 

And-

 

“Wait!” Eskild opens up the door, with Even’s jacket, “you almost left this!”

 

Isak backs up from Even, disappointment flooding on him. Not tonight. Their first kiss might never happen, actually.

 

“Thanks,” Even says, reaching over to grab the jacket.

 

Isak walks inside, head still wondering what might have happened if Eskild wasn’t there. Before he shut his door, Eskild came up to him.

 

“Did I ruin a moment?” Eskild asks.

 

“Yes, you did, Eskild.”

 

“Sorry!!”

 

*

 

Tuesday

 

Isak arrived at the stables, as he waited for Jonas. He looked on Instagram to see Eskild posting something on his story.

 

It was a long ass clip explaining how he ruined someone’s (Isak’s) first kiss. Gosh, why was Eskild so annoying?

 

Jonas walked into the stable, looking around, as his eyes meet Isak’s.

 

“Hey!” Jonas says, waving his hand.

 

“Hi,” Isak responds, “ready to die?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Isak shows Jonas how to groom and tack up the horse, like he would do with other beginners, but A LOT more joking around.

 

He took Jonas to the arena with no jumps, showing him how to steer, turn, walk, how he should hold the reins, putting his heels down, and a couple of other things.

 

Jonas walked Star, the lesson horse the manager of the stable agreed for Isak to use, around the fence line.

 

“Posture, Jonas, posture!” Isak yelled at Jonas, as he straightened his back.

 

“Your very demanding!”

 

“I’m nice compared to other trainers,”

 

“Whatever,”

 

Isak took Jonas on the lung line, trotting, he tried to post but ended up looking awkward.

 

After the lesson, Jonas was tiered, And Isak warned him about that, but Jonas didn’t care.

 

As Isak was showing Jonas how to wash a horse, Jonas asked something.

 

“What happened to you and Even? I saw Eskild’a story on Instagram. He didn’t say it was you and Even, but it was pretty obvious.”

 

“Oh... yeah... well Even was going to kiss me, and were so so close, then Eskild barges our of the door.”

 

“Well, who made the first move to kiss?”

 

“Even...”

 

“Well, at least you know he’s into you now!”

 

“I know. He also said that, because Eskild calls me baby gay, that he kind of knew I was already gay and he winked.”

 

“Oh, yes, he is so into Isak! You don’t even know this, but today when you were talking to us, Even was staring at you the whole time,”

 

“Oh... um..” Isak stepped backwards a bit.

 

“You don’t have to say anything to that,”

 

Isak helped Jonas scrub Stars dark bay fur, sighing, as he heard a bing from his phone.

 

He dried off Star, and made Jonas lead Star into her stall.

 

*

 

I hate the beach but I stand in California

With my toes in the sand

Use the sleeves of my sweater

Let’s have an adventure

Head in the clouds, but my gravity’s 

Centered

 

Isak listened to the song echo around his room. He didn’t care that he had thin walls, and Noora could probably hear it from her room.

 

Touch my neck

And I’ll touch yours

 

He quickly hit the “pause” button on his phone, thinking of his old memories, not wanting to relive them.

 

He played this song when he was hanging out with his first girlfriend, who he didn’t like by the way, Sara.

 

Sara was always mean, and Isak just used her to show the school he wasn’t gay.

 

He sighed, thinking about when he was in the closet, and had a crush on Jonas. Oh, how the times had changed.

 

He shuffle played a random song, which happened to be, “Grrrls by Aviva”. Good enough.

 

He fell asleep listening to the beat.

 

*

 

Wednesday

 

He walked into the courtyard, sporting a black shirt and light blue jeans.

 

He didn’t want to talk to the guys right now, so he sent Jonas a quick text saying he wasn’t going to meet the guys at the courtyard.

 

He shuffled, then sat down on the windowsill that lead up to the stairs. The windowsill was called the “drama sill” by Magnus, since he said Vilde said that the girls had a lot of drama when it came to the window.

 

Isak just used it to think, really.

 

He plugged in his ear buds, and put his playlist on shuffle, which happened to land on, “idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie Eilish”

 

He swayed to the beat, not realizing a body was behind him, until he felt someone staring at him.

 

It was Even.

 

“Halla, Even,” Isak said, turning his way.

 

“Hi, wanna come over tonight,” Even winked.

 

Gosh, enough with the winking already.

 

“Sure, later,”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I know this chapter was a bit longer, but I kind of got into this mood of, “I need to write a whole bunch”
> 
> Other than that, I really liked this chapter and how it came out!
> 
> ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even happens. They go to a party where Isak meets Julian. Not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens in this chapter so be prepared 😊
> 
> Also, thanks for the support on this fan fic. Love you guyss ❤️❤️❤️

Wednesday

Isak was watching Netflix, when his phone beeped.

Even: meet me at the coffee place ❤️

Isak: ok...

Isak walked out of the apartment, confused on what Even wanted. He walked to the cafe, walked inside, and saw Even right there. He walked to Even from there, smiling at him.

“Hey, now follow me,” Even started, making Isak speed walk to him.

They walked down the street, the sun shining on Isaks face. It was weird for Even to just drag Isak around like this. They walked for what seemed like forever, until Even stopped.

They were in a park that was quiet and peaceful. It had a forest of trees around the whole park, with benches here and there.

Suddenly, Even tugged on Isak’s hand to go up a small hill.

On the hill, laid a bench with paint splattered on it, and looked like in some places the paint was chipping off.

Isak followed Even to sit down on the bench.

They sat in silence for a while. It didn’t feel awkward,or uncomfortable, it felt nice with Even there, as the sky turned a million shades of pink and yellow.

“You know, I have to tell you something, Isak,” Even broke the silence.

“Yeah?”

“I’m.... I’m....” Even seemed to stumble on his words, making Isak a little nervous, “I’m bipolar,”

“Oh.. Um.... ok,” Isak said, “I don’t know what to say? I kind of know what it is, or at least the basics of it, so you don’t really have to tell me, since Magnus’ mom’s bipolar, and he told me about it...”

Even looked relieved, smiling.

Suddenly, the whole world was spinning around Isak, as Even got closer to Isak, being able to feel his body heat.

He slowly leaned forward, as Isak did the same.

Even touched his lips around Isak, as Isak’s heart pounded in his chest. He bit Even’s lip, making Even startle just a bit, but rubbed it off.

Their tongues fought with each other.

Even suddenly stopped kissing Isak, and looked at him the eye for a second. Isak smiled, and then-

“BARK,” screamed a dog, chasing a bird.

“Robin! Robin! Come here, boy,” screamed a random person.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” mumbled Isak, intertwining his hands with Even pulling him off the bench.

Even followed Isak as they went out of the gate, still holding hands.

Just as Isak thought he was going to his apartment-

“Isak!!!! You haven’t answered my texts! Wait..” Jonas pauses for a second, staring at their hands together.

Isak smiled awkwardly, as Even raised his eyebrows at him.

“Um.. so... I’ll tell you later, Jonas we’re kind of.. yeah..” Isak spat out.

“You two, have fun!” Jonas winked at Even.

“Okay, come on,” Isak tugged Even along.

*

They ended up chilling on Isak’s bed, Even cuddling Isak as the big spoon.

“Is why you moved your third year because of you being bipolar?” Isak asked, not trying to make it sound too curious.

“Yeah, kind of, I went manic one day... and... kissed my best friend... and some other things.” Even mumbled, kissing Isak’s golden hair.

“Oh...” Isak started, “Well, what happens before your manic? Or even the start of when your manic?”

“Well, you feel super happy, and lots of crazy shit, like nothing will ever stop you. You feel free. Except, that’s when crazy shit like kissing my best friend happens. After your episode, you feel depressed and sad. You don’t want to talk to anyone, and you want to be left completely alone,”

“I’m sorry you have to go through with that Even.”

“It’s not your fault, you know?”

“But, I feel bad for you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Isak turned his body around, kissing Even’s soft lips. They made out for a bit, making Isak feel a bit better.

Suddenly, Eskild comes rushing in.

He has a shocked look on his face, but quickly changes it into a smirk, looking at Even.

“When will you ever learn something called knocking?” Isak yelled at him.

“But if I knock, I won’t see what’s going on in here! Anyways, is this your boyfriend, Isak?” Eskild smiled.

The word “boyfriend” hit him. Was he his boyfriend? Should he even tell Eskild anything? His mind wondered, making Isak confused, when Even nudged him, making Isak get out of his confused thoughts.

“Um.. um... yes Eskild! Now leave!” Isak angrily told the guy.

“Just making sure, baby gay. No need to go rabid on me.” Eskild mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

Even looked at Isak, grinning, then laughing at what just happened.

“Don’t mind him, please,” Isak mumbled, holding his hands on Even’s face.

“I won’t, baby,” Even said into Isak’s lips.

Baby. He called him baby. It took him a second to get back on track, but he still couldn’t believe Even, the guy who he had a crush on the moment he saw him, Even, the guy who Isak dreamed about, called him baby.

“What wrong? You seem lost in thought.” Even told Isak.

“I like it when you call me that,”

“What?”

“Baby,”

Even paused for a moment, then lit up a smile on his face.

“Okay, baby,” Even smirked, putting his hand on Isak’s face.

“What are we?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like boyfriends, just a thing?”

Even sighed looking at Isak’s green eyes.

“We can be dating. As boyfriends.” Even answered, pecking Isak’s cheek.

Isak rolled on top of Even, startling him a bit, but let it be.

Isak bit Even’s top lip suggestively, as Even grabbed Isak’s hips and pulled them closer to his body. They started making out soft at first, then got heated as they went on, shoving their tongues in each others mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Isak stopped for a moment, and his whole body went limp as he plopped down on Even’s chest, tired. 

Isak played with Even’s hair, smoothing the top part of it out.

“Wanna go to sleep?” Isak asked, grinning at Even.

“Sleep together?” Even gently pushed his arm.

“Yeah..”

“But school is tomorrow and I don’t have an overnight bag..”

“We can go to school together, and you can wear some of my clothes,”

“Fine.”

They both got undressed, sleeping with their boxers and shirts on.

“Goodnight, boyfriend,” Isak playfully said, tucking his head into Even’s neck.

“Goodnight, baby gay,”

Isak shoved Even a little, then quickly fell asleep with him curled into Even, falling asleep with the rhythm of Even’s breathing.

*

Thursday 

Isak woke up, forgetting Even was there. He flinched when he saw Even sleeping, and suddenly awake when his alarm started blasting out.

“Ughhhhh,” Isak groaned, reaching for his phone, hitting the off button.

“That’s one way to wake up, am I right?” Even chuckled.

“Yeah,” 

Even looked at Isak for a moment, seeming to enjoy how morning Isak looked.

“Well, good morning, beautiful,” Even grinned, tracing a heart on Isak’s hand with his fingers.

“Good morning, handsome,” Isak grinned back, blushing when Isak realized he was tracing a heart.

“Noora makes breakfast every morning, we could go eat out there,” Isak pointed at the door.

“Sure.. only if you want to,” Even winked, making Isak blush again.

“Yeah. Okay,” Isak started, pulling Even out of bed.

The smell of eggs were in the air, fresh and nice. 

Isak and Even stumbled in the kitchen, finding Noora and Eskild having a argument, as always.

“Baby gay!!! You slept with your boyfriend! How romantic,” Eskild beamed, wearing his purple robe as usual.

Isak rolled his eyes at the comment, sitting down at the old table.

When Even sat down, he pushed his chair close to Isak’s.

“Why is this table to wobbly, Eskild?” Even asked, looking at the red head.

“Because, it seems vintage, you know? Like it’s old, and managed to save the poor thing!” Eskild replies, smiling. 

“Sure, Eskild,” Isak rolls his eyes again.

Under the table, Even reaches for Isak’s thigh, making circles around his bare legs. Isak put his hands on his face to yawn.

*

“Ummm... let’s see...” Isak wondered, looking in his closet for something Even could wear.

He pulled out a grey shirt and handed it to Even.

He looked at his jeans, but all of them were high waisted or really tight, so Isak sighed.

“It’s fine. I can wear my jeans from yesterday..”

“But aren’t they dirty?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does.”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“What do you out of me?”

Isak paused for a second.

“I actually have some normal jeans, I think. But, they might be dirty.”

“It’s fine Isak. As long as their not super dirty, I’m fine.”

“Okay,”

Isak handed him the jeans, as Even slipped them on, Isak kept staring.

Even pulled his eyebrows up, which made Isak kick out of how hot Even looked, into his closet.

“You can borrow a hoodie, too. It’s kinda cold today,”

“I have my own?”

“But... But... I wanna wear your hoodie,”

“Fine.”

Isak looked in the closet, grabbing a baby blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of light, high waisted jeans.

He put them on, pulled his socks on, and held Even’s hand going out the door.

*

When he got to school, everyone’s eyes started looking in his and Even’s direction, since they were holding hands. Even squeezed Isak’s hand in renaissance.

Isak said goodbye to Even as he headed in the building like he always did.

“Dude, did I miss something?” Magnus’ eyebrows raised up.

“I saw them holding hands coming out of the park,” Jonas stepped up.

Isak played with the strings of Even’s deep red hoodie.

“We had our first kiss yesterday. And we slept together,” Isak admitted.

“BJ or sex?” Magnus said.

“NO SEX OR BJ. We just actually slept. Like, went to sleep,” Isak pushed Magnus’ elbow.

“Is that your hoodie?” Mahdi asked.

“Nei, Even’s,” 

“Knew it.”

“Is Even nice to you?” Jonas said.

“Yes, very nice,”

*

At the end of the day, we went to the stables. He had lost track of taking care of Dutch, which was a mistake on Isak’s part, but at least he got feed and everything by the person leasing him.

He put a halter around Dutch’s face, leading him to the stables, where he got him groomed, tacked, and ready.

He lead him to the dressage arena, warming up.

He posted his trot, swaying with the rhythm of his horse. Up, down, up down, up, down, and so on.

He pulled Dutch’s face, making him go behind the bit, doing some beginner dressage moves.

He circled around cantering.

When he was done, he got off Dutch, pulling his stirrups up, when he heard someone behind him clap.

“Great job, Isak,” Even smiled.

“When did you get here?”

“Just as you finished warming up,”

“Okay..”

He lead Dutch into the stables, as Even followed him.

“How are you doing?” Isak asked, washing his black horse down.

“Great. Wonderful. You?”

“Great myself, thanks,” Isak replied, giving a quick kiss to Even as he switched sides.

When he was finished, he caught Even staring at him.

“What, baby?” Isak raises his eyebrows.

Even paused for a moment.

“You called me baby!”

“Yeah...”

Even grinned, pulling Isak in for a sloppy kiss.

“I wish I could take you home with me, but you brought your car, of course,” Isak mumbled into Even’s neck.

“I know. Race to your house? In 3 2 1 go!” Even raced to his car, diving into the car seat, Isak doing the same.

It turned out Isak ended up winning, parked into Even’s driveway. 

Isak rubbed his eye, quickly retreating his hand to realize there’s that bruise there.

“Let’s go inside, okay?” Even suggests.

“Ok.”

*

They end up watching Romeo and Juliet on Even’s laptop. Isak starts to cry at the end.

Even kissed the tears forming from Isak’s eyes, smiling when Even does that. Even lands his hands on Isak’s face as they both fall asleep.

*

Friday

There was a party at Eva’s house today, so he tagged along with the boys for a pre party, with Even.

When Isak arrived there, he was wearing the same hoodie he wore yesterday, which was Even’s.

The boys welcomed Isak and his boyfriend, as they all sat down at the table.

Even didn’t drink anything, And Isak knew he shouldn’t in the first place because of his meds, but the boys seemed to notice it right away.

“Even? Why aren’t you drinking this is a pre party after all,” Magnus asked Even, probably confused as hell.

Isak rolled his eyes.

“I can’t drink, sorry,” Even looked at Magnus.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out rude.”

“It’s fine.”

Other than that, Even seemed to connect with his friends. He even seemed to look so focused on Magnus’ crazy hook up or Vilde stories. Isak didn’t understand how Even could be so focused on those crazy stories.

The whole time, they held hands.

The whole time, Isak was pressed against Even in some kind of way, wether it be pushing his head on Even’s shoulder, interlocking their hands, or Even playing with Isak’s hair, or even drawing hearts on the palm of Even’s hand.

“Alright boys and lovebirds! Let’s go to this party!”

*

When they got there, the party was basically just getting started, only around 20 people were there when they got there.

All the boys just sat there and talked until the party got more crowded, where the headed their separate ways. Except Isak and Even.

They sat on Eva’s couch, Isak on top of Even, making out for a while.

Even held Isak’s ass, which made Isak laugh a bit, then went back to making out, until someone interrupted them.

“Hey, bitch,” Julian said, having a frown on his face.

“Go Julian! You already made me have this bruise on my eye! I don’t need you! Go!” Isak groaned, reversing him facing Even, to sitting on Even’s lap.

“I would suggest you leave,” Even stood up for Isak, holding him close.

“Now you’re replacing me just like that? Wow, great for you Isak!”

“You replaced me in the first place with that guy, and you know it! It has been months, anyway! Worry about something else for once, like ruining another persons life or some shit!” Isak screamed at the raven haired guy.

Julian ran off, probably pissed off.

“I hate him,” Isak mummers, turning around to put his head into Even’a neck.

“I hate him too, especially because of what he did to you. Cheated on you, then give you a bruised eye.” Even responded, hands on Isak’s hips.

Even kissed the top of Isak’s head, making Isak’s face dig deeper into his neck.

“I’m right here, you know,” Even softly mumbled, rubbing Isak’s back.

Isak shook his head, too exhausted to speak.

“Isak! So sorry about Julian! I kicked him out!” Eva came over to Isak, shaking his head, “Okay”.

Eva left, probably to make out the Noora, or get even more drunk then she already was.

Isak yawned, turning his head to Even.

“I want to go home. Take me home, please,” Isak demanded, making Even get up and drag Isak out of the party.

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of bad things happen. That’s all I have to say.

Saturday 

Isak wakes up with a hangover, his head pounding. He moans, when he bumps his arm into Even to stretch, Even wakes up, and looks at him tiredly.

“I’m hungover,” Isak states, pressing his blanket to his chin.

“I can can tell,” Even whispers, “want me to get pain killers?”

“Yes, please, Isak begs, a frown on his face.

Isak is left in his room for a minute, thinking of what happened last night. He didn’t remember everything, but he did remember making out with Even.. then Julian came over and fucked him up for the rest of the night.

Even walked through Isak’s door, holding a cup of water.

“Thank you,” Isak stumbled, grabbing the water and sitting up, drinking it and putting it on his bedside table.

Even kissed his forehead When Isak looked at him.

Isak snuggled into Even with his head into Even’s chest. Even pampered him with lots of kisses while he watched a movie Even was playing on his laptop.

*

Sunday

Even was bawling out, crying, And Isak didn’t know why.

“Baby? Evi? What’s wrong?” Isak weakly said, snuggling up to Even as he weeped in his bed.

“Just... just.. look her.. here..” Even cried, holding out his phone.

Isak gasped. It was an Instagram post of Even having devil horns, red eyes, with text that went across the screen saying, “don’t trust me. I’m bipolar. I don’t trust anyone, and I manipulate them.”

Isak knew who the username was. It was a fake username made by Julian. He showed the profile to Isak one day, but nothing was posted yet.

That fucker.

“Baby, that’s not true. Come here,” Isak mummers into Even’s ear.

When Even turned around, he looked like a train wreck. His eyes were all glossy, and his face looked flushed.

Isak hugged Even there for a moment, making Even stop crying. 

Isak kissed Even’s head, lip and cheeks. He played with his hair until he calmed down a little more.

“Baby, that was Julian. He’s just tying to make you look bad. Trust me,” Isak started, kissing him.

“I know,” he weeped, looking straight at Isak’s face, “It just.. hurts..”

“I know. I know,” 

Isak held onto Even as they both fell asleep.

*

Monday

Monday hit like a truck. Both of hem weren’t ready, and it just. Happened.

When they went to school, they were holding hands, swaying back and fourth, smiling.

Even was wearing Isak’s grey hoodie, And Isak was wearing Even’s.

Isak went to the boy squad with Even.

“Hey, dude,” Mahdi grinned at them holding hands.

*

While Isak was waiting at a coffee shop for Even, a girl he didn’t know came up to him very suddenly.

“Are you Isak?” She asked, with worrying eyes.

“Umm.. yeah..” 

“Even said to tell you that he wants to break up with you.”

“What?”

It seemed so random, and so strange that a random girl came up to him, that he doesn’t know by the way, and told him that his boyfriend wants to break up with him.

“Yeah.. I need to go..” she mumbled, walking out of the shop.

“What the fuck just happened?” Isak whispered to himself, still confused as hell. He decided to text Even.

Isak: Even 

Even: Yeah, bby?

Okay, he’s calling him baby. Maybe it was a misunderstanding?

Isak: some girl came up to me in the coffee shop telling me that you want to break up with me, and walked away.

Even: what does she look like?

Isak: she has short brown hair..

Even: oh. That’s Sonja, my ex. She’s still, I guess, not over me. It’s been like 1 year since she broke up with me, and the same thing happened with another on of my ex’s. Long story short, Sonja made her break up with me. I didn’t like her, really, that much anyway. Sorry what happened 😐

Isak: it’s fine

Isak looked up to see Even enter the coffee shop, and as soon as he saw Isak, his resting face turned into a full on grin, showing his dimples.

“Halla, my beautiful boyfriend,” Even smiled at Isak.

“Hei, my soon-to-be ex,” Isak joked.

Even let out a gasp, holding his hands up dramatically.

“Just joking baby,”

“Good,” 

Even quickly found Isak’s hand and held it underneath the table.

“How to say “I love you in English”?” Even asked Isak.

“Don’t be dumb,”

“Fine. I love you.” He said all in English.

“I love you too,” he replied back in English.

Even started kissing Isak, when he heard someone behind them.

“Go get a room, fags!” A guy yelled walking out of the shop.

Everyone suddenly looked at the guy, then Isak and Even.

Isak felt embarrassed, starting to stress out as everyone went back to their business. He hid under Even’s arm, shaking.

“Baby, let’s go home,” Even started, pulling Isak off the chair, and out of the shop.

Isak didn’t speak when Even lead Isak into Even’s house. Isak loved Even’s house. It seemed so calm, and always was clean and smelled nice, so it made Isak calm down just a bit.

“Don’t worry about what he said, Isak. That was rude,” Even kissed Isak’s forehead.

“Okay...” he sighed weakly, dropping his head down.

“My parents.. are actually coming home tonight..maybe you could meet them tomorrow morning?” Even softly whispered in Isak’s ear, getting closet to Isak’s body, cuddling the younger boy.

“Ok,” he said, nodding his head.

They soon both fell asleep.

*  
Tuesday 

The next morning, Isak woke up to Even staring at him, making Isak blush a little.

“Good morning, baby,” Even whispered into Isak’s ear.

“Good morning,” Isak responded.

“Wanna.. go downstairs and meet my parents?” He asked Isak.

“Sure,”

*

It turned out Even’s parents were both women, which Isak didn’t expect. Their names are Mia and Elise. 

Mia had bright blue eyes and brown hair, while Elise had very long black hair going to her hip with green eyes. 

They talked for a little, had breakfast, and then went upstairs.

*

Isak went to the stables after school to jump Dutch.

He pulled him to the cross ties, doing what he would normally do, tacked him up, and lead him out to the outside paddock.

Isak saw Even with Rose, already jumping.

Why did somehow Even always come when Isak would be riding Dutch or come when he was going to ride Dutch?

He watched for a moment, then saw Even lose his strides on the same line that he failed at, and bawled out laughing.

Even glanced over and saw Isak, making Even fall off the golden coated horse, making Isak laugh more, as he went into the arena.

“Having fun?” Isak laughed mounting on the black horse.

“Yep. Having so much fun.” Even said, getting on Rose.

Isak warmed up Dutch, then after warm up, he canter to a jump, jumping it.

After some jumps, Isak slows down into a walk, walking Dutch to his water bottle and taking a huge drink out of it.

*

 

Saturday 

The party blasted out music, people making out, people talking, some laughing with each other. Isak is next to Jonas right now, holding a beer in his hand.

Jonas goes off saying, “sorry, man.” And then leaves Isak. Alone.

He almost wants to call Even asking for him to come to the party, but he forced himself not to, since the boys had been saying that they miss him.

So, Isak waits. For nothing, really.

He’s suddenly being pushed to the call by some random guy, trying to pin him to the wall. Before he could think, he was suddenly making out with the guy. Or, more like trying to get the guy away and is struggling.

Isak puts his hands on his hips to push the guy away, but it makes him come closer, and thank god, Jonas comes and pushes him off.

Isak starts to cry when he’s finally free, and lying down on the floor. Jonas is rubbing his back, telling him he should go home. Isak decides that it’s best for him to do that.

Isak gets home, still seeing the guy’s face, shivering at the memory.

He decides to look at his phone. 15 text messages from Even and 4 missing calls by him.

Even: what the heck Isak, I’m coming to that party

Even: where are you?

Even: Hello?

Even: why were you kissing that guy?

Even: oh my gosh 

Even: how could you do this Isak?

Even: cheat on me.

Even: what the fuck, the fuck??!!??

Even: please

Even: tell 

Even: me

Even: you probably don’t care about me anymore 

Even: 😭

Even: you hate me

Even: you used me Isak! Used me!

Even: I’m breaking up with you. Bye.

Isak didn’t know what to do, or even what to say. He felt like crying, he felt terrible because it was a misunderstanding and he couldn’t help but cry. It just all came out. What was he supposed to do? Text him? Call him? He probably blocked his number by now.

He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. What was he supposed to fucking do?

*

He woke up, thinking of last night. He groaned, realizing he needed to text Even, or else he would actually think he cheated on him. Gosh, his brain was messed up after what happened last night.

He decides to call Even. To be sincere.

When he calls, Even never picks up. He called for the on hundredth time, (or at least felt like it) before he decided to quit calling.

He quickly put his clothes on, and drove to Even’s house.

*

He ringed their doorbell, hoping Even answers the door and not his parents, making it awkward.

He finally sees Even at the door, looking like he just got slammed into by a car. His eyes were puffy and watery, his eyes glassy of tears, and his hair unstyled, making strands of hair appear in his face.

Before Even shut the door, Isak plunged into the house, feeling awkward now that he had to actually say something to Even.

Instead of telling him to go, or making it more awkward by standing there, Even takes his hand and pulls him into his room.

“Isak, can you just explain what happened last night. I need to hear your side of the story before I go crazy,” Even starts, staring at Isak.

“It.. it.. was terrifying. The guy basically forced me to kiss him, pinned me to the wall infront of a huge crowd, and I panicked... I.. I.. I.. wasn’t strong enough to hold him.. him back, so.. so.. it.. he.. pushed me even harder, pushing on the only thing to grab which was his hips. Luckily Jonas came on.. on time,” Isak admitted, starting to tear up.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry about what I texted you. I was scared, and we’re still together, okay?” Even walked up to Isak, hugging him, kissing the top of his head, as they plunged on the bed together.

“Okay,” Isak whispered in Even’s ear.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helooo ❤️
> 
> Sorry for the more short-ish chapter. I’m working on another fan fiction rn which I’m more focused on, and me having stress problems, I just decided that this would be good enough. 
> 
> Also, sorry about the paragraphs. I’ve been on and on the chapter all day, and sometimes I just like to full on write, and other times I’m just way too lazy to write a bunch, tbh.
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed it though! Im probably going to post another chapter tomorrow, so be prepared for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Mangus makes a group chat. At lunch, the boys make fun of Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Here’s another spicy chapter for you guys! ❤️
> 
> Thanks for the amount of hits I’m getting, and also kuddos!
> 
> Also, sorry for the more short chapters. Just a warning, this is one.

Sunday

Magnus made an “evak chat” so to call.

Evak chat

Magnus: welcome to the best chat of your lives

Mahdi: k dude

Isak: what does evak even stand for? 

Magnus: you’ve been living under a rock, I guess. I made you and Even’s ship name evak.

Isak: um what?

Jonas: wat happened Isak? Last night? You cried..

Isak: we have it resolved, Jonas 

Magnus: WHAT HAPPENED? DId yOU AND EVEN GET INTO A FIGHT I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT? TEL ME NOWWWW

Isak: don’t worry about it, mags

Even: why do you guys keep spamming?

Mahdi: I thought you were dead for a second lol

Magnus: are you with Isak rn?

Even: Yeah... why...

Magnus: Good

Isak: why Magnus?

Magnus: just checking on the lovebirds ❤️❤️❤️

Even: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Isak: SRSLY EVEN???

Even: what did I do this time?

Isak: everything 

Jonas: well great job on creating the group chat mags

Magnus: y?

Jonas: all the other ones you made ether turned dead or everyone left

Magnus: SHUT UPP

Jonas: wanna come over later today, Isak?

Jonas: Isak?

Mahdi: The lovebirds are probably making out rn

Magnus: or having sex

Jonas: can you not about the sex Magnus?

Magnus: never.

Isak and Even were actually making out.

Even was on top of Isak, kissing him, tongues fighting with each other. Isak held Even close, as his soft lips touched his.

The kiss was not suggestive, but more soft and warm.

Even got off of Isak, kissing his cheeks quickly before slumping on the bed.

“Why did Magnus make that group chat, you think?” Even asked, facing Isak.

Isak wrapped his hands around Even’s jawline, then his neck.

“Magnus always makes ship group chats. He made Eva and Noora one, him and Vilde one, and at some point.. um.. me and.. and.. Julian.. one..” Isak mumbled the Julian part.

Even frowned at that, kissing Isak’s lips.

They sat there just for a moment, in silence. It felt nice and warm with Even there, Isak on his chest, feeling him breathe up and down slowly, his heart beating, also.

*

Monday

Even pulled Isak into the school, making Isak jump a little.

Even walked into an empty classroom, pulling Isak onto the wall, kissing him hardly. Isak locked lips with Even, moaning when Even placed his hands on his ass.

“Really, baby? I’m going to have a hard-on in biology,” Isak laughed, pulling Even closer.

“They’ll understand,” Even smiled, pecking Isak’s forehead.

“Ok... what ever you say..” Isak blushed, playing with Even’s hand.

“Your blushing like a rose, you know. And I love that you do that,” Even smiled, pushing their foreheads together.

“Shut up,” Isak exclaimed, kissing Even, putting his fingers on Even’s soft lips.

The bell rang, which startled the two.

“Time to go to class, hottie,” Even grinned, walking out of the classroom, Isak following to go to his class.

*

Isak and Even hung out with the boy squad after school. 

Even made little jokes, making all the boys laugh, which made Isak happy, since he knows that Even is happy with the boys.

Sometimes, Even whispered something in Isak’s ear, which made everyone confused about why their laughing so hard.

“Well.. we should play FIFA,” Isak suggested, getting off his bed.

“Okay, I’ll beat you though, Isak!” Jonas yelled, getting his controller.

Isak played FIFA with Jonas for a bit, mainly because he only had two controllers.

They had a thing where if one person lost, their not in the next round, and the person who won goes into the next round with another person and so on, until a person wins.

Isak lost, so he went and sat on Even’s lap as he played with Isak’s hair.

*

When the boys left, Isak and Even made out on Isak’s bed. Isak was on top of Even, locking lips until he stopped for a second.

They looked at each other for a minute, and suddenly, they locked lips again, hot and heavy, Even got on top of Isak, trailing his hand in Isak’s shirt.

“Do you want to..” Even questioned, not knowing what to say.

“Oh, yes please, baby,” Isak moaned, letting Even’s hands take off his wool tee shirt.

Even pulled his shirt off, grasping onto the waistband of Isak’s pants and underwear, pulling them off showing off Isak’s naked body.

Even pulled off his pants and boxers, trailing a kiss onto Isak’s neck, sucking a hickey onto his skin, as he moaned loudly.

*

Tuesday 

Isak woke up, blinking his eyes seeing the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. He kissed Even’s forehead, making Even wake up, giggling like a little girl at Isak.

“What?” Isak sighed, pulling Even closer.

“Good morning,” Even said, pulling his arm out of the blanket to “boop” his nose.

“What the heck?” Isak yelled, smiling, trying to do the same, but failing, since Even pushed his pillow to his face.

“Babyyy, please?” Isak sighed, stopping.

“What?” Even questioned, pulling the white pillow out of his face, pulling his hands onto Isak’s face.

Swiftly, Isak bopped Even’s nose, as Even started laughing, pulling Isak into a kiss, licking his lips before hand.

Isak smiled into the kiss, getting on top of his boyfriend’s body, as Even’s hands came down to his waist, when, suddenly, Eskild pushed the door open, making Isak stop kissing, plunging down on Even’s chest.

“Eskild!!! What now?” Isak groaned.

“Hey, I could have walked into you two having sex. That would be soo awkward, so be grateful I didn’t!” Eskild yelled at Isak, pushing the door further open.

“Just.. what do you want?” Isak questioned. 

“Do you want breakfast? I’m going to.. um.. the coffee shop down the street, if you wanted your.. um.. boyfriend to come?” Eskild questioned, looking straight at Even.

“Sure. Okay. Just.. leave now!” Isak demanded as Eskild shut the door.

*

Isak got coffee and a cinnamon bun, while Even also got a coffee and a muffin.

They sat down with Eskild and Noora, talking about something that Isak didn’t completely get, but went along with it.

He heard a bing from Noora’s, Even’s, and even his phone.

Evak chat 

-Magnus added Vilde to the chat-

-Magnus added Sana to the chat-

-Magnus added Noora to the chat-

-Magnus added Eva to the chat-

-Magnus added Chris (not p) to the chat-

Mahdi: the heck

Magnus: welcome to the best chat of your lives

Isak saw Eskild snatch Noora’s phone out of her hands, gasping as she tried to get it back from him.

-Noora added Eskild to the chat-

Noora: sorry, he forced me

Jonas: it’s fine

Eskild: now I can keep in check with my two gay babies

Even: technically, not gay

Eskild: oh?

Even: I’m pansexual, Eskild

Eskild: well, my gay baby and pan baby

Isak: The fuckkkkk??

Sana: sigh, why do I get added to these chats? Can someone tell me?

Chris (not p): because your special, Sana!

Magnus: Okay, real question. On a scale of 1 to 5, how do you like Evak?

Jonas: 5

Mahdi: 5

Eskild: 5 ❤️❤️❤️

Chris (not p) 1

Noora: 4

Magnus: What did you do Chris?

Vilde: 5 ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

Chris (not p): I’m kidding!! 5!!

Eva: 4

Isak: 5 ❤️

Even: 5❤️❤️

Eskild: aww my babies

Magnus: where are you anyways, Even And Isak?

Isak: coffee shop with Eskild and Noora

Magnus: okayyy

Even kissed Isak’s cheek, making him blush.

“Look at them, Noora. My two babies are growing up! I think I’m gonna cry!” Eskild told Noora, wiping a fake tear, as Even laughed at the comment.

“Time to go to school,” said Isak, looking at the time, “bye, Eskild,” 

Isak got up, walking out of the coffee shop with Even by his side, walking at a slower pace then usual.

He slipped his hand into Even’s, which fit almost perfectly. Even grinned at that, his white teeth showing.

He kissed Even, as they suddenly stopped walking, making out as Even pinned him to the wall.

“Get a room, fags!” Yelled a random guy, sticking up the middle finger.

“What? What did you say?” Isak yelled back at the guy, eyebrows furrowed, his hand slipping out of Even’s.

“Baby, please, don’t worry about him!” Even said, holding Isak’s face, suddenly calming down a little.

“Okay..” Isak weeped out, taking Even’s hand again.

“Please?” Even said, rubbing Isak’s back.

“Okay,”

He turned up late for biology.

*

He sat down at his lunch table, the boys looking at him weirdly.

“Uh... Yeah?” Isak asked, as they all went silent.

“Dude.. dude.. you have.. you... just.. you have something on your neck..” Jonas said, eyebrows up.

“Um.. what?” Isak questioned, still confused as hell.

“Man, your showing off everything! Did you and Even go at it last night or something?” Magnus spat out, laughing. 

That’s When Isak realized he had a hickey on his neck. Oh, god. He used his hoodie to cover it more, but didn’t help the fact that the guys were laughing.

“Ok?” Isak crossed his arms together.

“It’s just, you should try and at the least hide your hickeys more, man!” Mahdi exclaimed, as Even sat down next to Isak.

“What’s going on?” Even asked, looking at the guys smiling.

“Their laughing at my hickey you gave me last night,” Isak whispered to him, winking at the end.

“Well, that’s good, because that means Isak can show off that he has a man, and to back off,” Even joked, referring to the night before.

“Whatever floats your boat,” Jonas grinned, taking a bite out of his food.

*


	7. Ending 😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read chapter

Hello!

I would normally not end a fan fiction like this, and out of the blue, but I have come to the conclusion that I want to restart this fan fiction later on, but not now.

I just felt like things were moving too fast, and I don’t really like it.. however I’m not going to delete the entire work, because of reasons, and also, I have spent a lot of time already on the fic.

Hope you understand, and I promise you, one day, I’ll redo the entire thing because it just felt like things were moving WAY too fast. I also like the idea of it, it’s just I don’t really see myself doing it anymore. I’ve gotten bored writing it, and I feel like it’s work, basically.

So, Yeah, and that’s how that’s going to end! 

Love you guys ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
